Kanagers:The Germans part two
by Rjartty
Summary: This is part two. The animorphs meet the rest of the group. And Aximilli gets the shock of his life...


NOTE: This is a follow up of the surprise, meaning; part two.

THIS IS PART TWO (PART ONE IS _THE SURPRISE_)

THE GERMANS

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

"Whoa," Alexander said, "Keep your feathers on Guttani, we were looking for you. They were helping."

"Yeah next time you decided to show up and plan the attack from hell," Toby said, "Tell me, you know, so I don't have a heart attack."

"You could have thought spoke privately to us its not like they would have heard or something." Amigo said in annoyance.

When was the last time you guys listened to me? Asked Guttani.

While Alexander, Amigo and Toby exchanged looks, Cassie was tending Tobias. Rachel was leaning over Cassie and looking anxiously at her face.

"Is he going to be Ok?" She asked.

I didn't mean hurting him. Guttani said; something about his voice disturbed me. His thought speak voice 'sounded' like an excuse not an apology.

"I have to take him to my dad, he's hurt bad!"

We started walking over to Cassie's farm. It was a long way but Tobias was unconscious.

Guttani started to demorph, we walked on and he finally appeared behind us. He walked in a strange silence with us.

"You know?" Marco asked Rachel, "It would help if he apologized."

Guttani barked out a harsh laugh. "Apologize? For what?"

Guttani's voice was strange; it was very guttered. Also the pitch was all wrong something did not quite fit. I turned one stalk eye to look at Guttani, but his features were obscure. His dark black hair was very shaggy and covered his eyes, also the angle he was in did not help; he was nothing but a tall silhouetted against the rising sun.

Alexander and Toby exchanged amused glances, and then looked at Guttani. He growled when they started to giggle and snigger about something. Amigo turned at them.

"Something amusing?" I did not realize this until now; Amigo was very mad.

The Animorphs were baffled at this strange behavior.

"Don't push me _boys_." Guttani growled at Alexander and Toby in that strange guttered voice. He did not turn around; I still did not know how he looked like, well only that he had black short shaggy hair. Also he was now at the front of the group walking steadily without glancing back.

Toby then muttered something in Alexander's ear and both of them exploded in a fit of laughter.

"That _does it_." Snarled Guttani.

He turned around and attacked Alexander practically jumping at him; throwing him to the ground with him on top.

"Hey!" Roared Prince Jake, "What do you think you are doing??!! Stop hitting him!"

Then Prince Jake went up to the two mangled bodies and yanked Guttani off, he then slammed him onto the nearest tree raised his fist as if he was going to bash it in his face, then stopped. Turned around and was blushed madly.

"Uhh," He said "Amigo?"

"Uhuh?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Guttani is a Girl?"

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

"Say what?" Marco said.

Rachel and Cassie stared at Jake then at Guttani.

"I did tell you guys to stop doing that."

I stared at the human; now I could see that it was a female. From the body and looks (human females never look like males, there is a definite difference in the face features but it is difficult to explain.)

She had black shaggy hair and really unusually pale skin; her lips looked a red against the pale completion. Her eyes where a brilliant gold, a mixture between gold and dusty brown; I also noticed that her eyes would turned a tin of green whenever the sun's light hit her iris directly.

Then I noticed the scar that ran directly above her left eye and down across her face and disappearing under her garments. The scar went in deeply in her throat. Her scar was more of a wound; it was just scabbing over. So her face had a strange red gash across it.

"Whoa." Marco muttered looking nervously at Guttani.

Cassie's look was neutral but Rachel didn't look very impressed.

"Cassie come on, lets get Tobias to the barn."

"Ok, lets get going." Prince Jake said sheepishly.

"Thanks Guttani." Alexander grumbled; he was referring to his black eye.

"You're welcome, anytime." She replied.

We finally arrived at the Barn, Alexander, Amigo, Toby and Guttani waited outside with Prince Jake and Marco and me. Cassie rushed into the barn calling her father with Rachel not far behind.

"Where did you get the idea of saving us?" Toby asked making conversation.

Guttani did not answer but was studying the surroundings carefully.

"Guttani?" Asked Toby sunnding annoyed.

"We are in America?" She replied "Ja?"

"What does that mean? I heard you guys say that twice now." Prince Jake asked.

"Ja is German for yes, we pronounce it 'Ya' or 'Ja' but it is written with a Jay." Amigo answered.

"You wonder if the others think about what has become of us?" Asked Toby.

"Nah, Andreas would probably be happy along with Salix and her, if she wasn't with us." Alexander answered looking pointedly at Guttani.

"You guys are Path.Etic." Guttani said in mock sympathy.

"What's so pathetic about refusing to morph a Mantis?"

A what? I asked

"A Mantis; a disgusting type of insect."

"At least it's a predator! Man! What a bunch of kids you lot are!" Guttani exclaimed.

"Oh! nooo." Moaned Marco.

I looked at him in alarm, he sounded like he was hurt or something. He turned around to Prince Jake and said.

"Please tell me it's not another version of Xena! Please I beg of you!"

Guttani stared at him and said in absolute puzzlement and confusion "Xena? You have another member to your little team?"

Prince Jake, Marco and I stared at her like she was crazy. She must have been. Didn't she now how Xena was? I knew that she is a mythical Warrior Princes worshipped by her fellow humans. Marco sometimes refers to Rachel as Xena.

Marco slowly turned around to face us.

"Please tell me, these guys don't have cable?"

"Cable?" Guttani was still puzzled.

Yes, I answered her Cable is an extension to your primitive human TVs, it gives you a wider variety of programs and channels to watch. 

"Excuse Guttani for her lack of knowledge in areas of 'society' she's totally backwards."

"Yeah. Road kill."

Guttani turned around and glared at Toby. "You want me to bust your face?"

He muttered something to the ground and quickly turned away.

"So all you people are German?" Marco asked

"Nie." Said Alexander

"Huh?" Marco said

"No." Toby said

"I'm Italian." Amigo said.

"We're German." Toby said indicating at Alexander.

"And what about you?" Prince Jake asked.

"You, American?" She ignored the question.

"Yeah, all of us except Ax." Prince Jack nodded at me.

"Obviously." Toby said mockingly.

"You haven't answered my question."

"This isn't a god damn interrogation." She replied snappishly.

"Okkkay." Said Prince Jake laid back.

"Jeez, your in a lousy mood." Marco said.

"Lousy? She's always like that, you aren't goanna see her any better." Alexander said with a snort.

"Hey, I managed to talk to Randolph,"

Amigo's head snapped "_What?_"

"What did he say?" Alexander asked.

"I talked to him after I saw you guys," She continued ignoring them "He said he and the others are on their way here."

"How did you talk to him?" Toby asked.

"I managed to do that after falling out of the blade ship. I saw you in wolf morph and Amigo with an American girl and an Andalite. Before the Yeerks had time to rearrange themselves I went back and used a bug fighter to talk to Randolph, you do remember him in one. I knew the frequency and told him the situation. "

"Wait! What _did_ you tell him?" Amigo asked.

Guttani threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, you are a one Amigo, you do know which questions to ask me and which questions not." She then looked at Toby and Alexander "I wish I could say the same about them."

"Whoa!" Prince Jake said "Let me get this straight, all of your group is coming?"

They all nodded in unison. Suddenly I saw Rachel and Cassie coming out of the barn.

Rachel and Cassie has come out of the Barn. I announced.

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

"You almost killed him!" Rachel accused.

"Its not my fault." Again, this seemed to be an excuse not an apology.

"The rest of their group is coming." Prince Jake said eyeing Guttani wearily.

"That's great news-" Cassie started to say when Rachel interrupted her.

"Oh gee, I just can't wait." She said sarcastically.

"You don't like me." Guttani said with a leer in her voice, this was said as a question; but it's true meaning was as a statement; see? Humans, they are very confusing.

When are they coming? I asked.

"Tomorrow after-noon." Replied Guttani.

"Guys I got to go, I'll be in big trouble if my dad realizes I'm not home." Marco said.

"Yeah, me too." Rachel said.

"Me three!" Prince Jake said laughing. No one laughed with him, "Ok, I get it no one would laugh at my jokes…"

Rachel Marco and Prince Jake went off to their various homes. I was left to take the humans to the cave. I led the way and they walked in utter silence behind me. I go uncomfortable; whishing one of my friend was with me. When the Animorphs were around, the atmosphere was nothing but laughter and jokes.

There. I said finally.

They went in and Amigo thanked me. I stayed for a few minutes then left to feed.

As I was feeding I started to think about home; my friends my family… I wished I were there, I realized suddenly, that even when I felt at home with my friends I still wanted to be back in my own home world.

I turned around and galloped off to the barn. I slowed down when I got there, then I morphed to human and entered the barn.

Cassie was there and fortunately, here father was not. I did not feel like talking to him or any other adult human for that matter.

"How is Tobias?" I asked.

"He's fine." She said smiling to me.

"Can I see him?" I asked her.

"Only if you promise not to make a racket out of it."

I looked at her puzzled. What was she talking about? How can I make a racket out of meeting Tobias? After all, a Racket is an object and I didn't think…

"It's ok Ax, I meant noise."

"Ah, well, now you make sense."

She stared at me and then smiled shaking her head. She walked off to tend the other animals in the clinic.

I walked off and found Tobias, he was in one of the cages. He ruffled his feathers as I came nearer.

Finally, now I don't have to die of boredom. 

I smiled using human mouthparts. "Of course you won't."

So, anything new? 

"Yes, they have informed us that the rest of their group are on their way."

That got Tobias's attention. _What?_

I just hope not all of them are not as nutty as that guy, man, that bird morph of his has had me scared! Then he added hastily Don't tell the others I said that, especially not Rachel…

"No I will not." Then I remembered something. "Did Rachel tell you?"

Tell me what? 

"About Guttani?"

Who? 

"The bird that attacked you."

No what about him? He asked Oh, puleeeez! He ain't a nothlit is he? 

"No she is not."

She? 

"Yes, she."

How embarrassing. Tobias muttered.

Urrgh He groaned suddenly.

"Tobias are you all right?" I asked him.

Yeah, I am… He did not sound very convinced.

"Are you sure. You don't seem certain."

I don't know… He said groggily.

"Cassie!" I called and turned around and half bumped into he father.

"Offf!" I grunted.

"What's wrong?" Cassie's father asked.

"Dad?" Cassie said in alarm.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart, no need to be alarmed." Cassie's father said mockingly.

"Something is wrong with the bird."Interrupted.

"Oh, the Red-tail Rachel and Cassie brought." He looked around, "What happened to him? I forgot; was he the one that got tangled in the power lines?"

"Emmm? Dad?" Cassie said, "That was last month, this one was attacked by another bird."

"Oh him." He acknowledged.

He turned and started to open the cage that held Tobias. Cassie looked at me questionably.

He said he was all right but that seemed not to be the case. I talked to her in private thought speak, of course if Cassie's father have heard what I just said he would have thought I was insane.

Hey! Mind the wing! Tobias said in groggy thought speak.

Cassie and I looked at each. Luckily it was private thought speak, I had the feeling that Tobias was no too conscious of what he was doing.

Tobias! Be careful, do not allow Cassie's father to hear you. I reminded him.

Cassie's father gently set on the table and began to carefully examine him. The he seemed to notice me. He looked up frowned and said "Its awfully late, I think your parents would be expecting you."

I opened my mouth to tell him that my parents are not on Earth so they would not be expecting me to come. At the same time I caught Cassie's eyes and she shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'

As I headed out of the barn I heard Tobias say to Cassie Hey what does you dad think he's doing? 

**CHAPTETR THIRTEEN **

It was the next day and my human friends were not attending school. I decided to go and check on Tobias. I had morphed to human and entered the Barn.

"Hello Cassie." I greeted her, "What happened last night?"

I suddenly realized that Rachel was in the Barn too.

"It seemed that Tobias was bleeding from a wound under his wing. It was pretty serious. But he's okay now. I think my dad is going to release him after two and a half hours. You know, just in case."

"Where are Prince Jake and the others?" I asked.

"They are at the place were the other group would be. Jake said to me and Rachel to wait until Tobias is release and then come along. Since you're here I guess you better come with us."

After the two and a half hours we were able to go to the place were we were to meet Prince Jake. We all were n our various bird morphs. The place was near the mountains. Near underneath us was the ocean. We landed and demorphed -except for Tobias.

"Are they there yet?" Marco was whining, "I'm bored already."

"You have no patience." Laughed Guttani.

"That's the biggest understatement of all time." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"There!" yelled Amigo suddenly.

"What? What? Where?" Marco suddenly woke up.

We all looked up at the sky. And we saw three white swans flying in formation.

"Only three?" Rachel asked in wonder.

No, Tobias said A see a Raven. Urgh he said in a sort of shudder.

"SqqwwQUAQ!" cried the Raven; it seemed to be leading the swans.

They landed on the cliff in front of us and started demorphing.

The swans demorphed first. I realized that two were human females and only one of them was male. The females were both the same height, slightly shorter than Rachel. One had shoulder length red wavy hair and brilliant green eyes. The other had brown eyes and hair similar to Cassie's hair, same length as well. The redhead (this is what humans refer to humans with hair the color or red) had a pale completion the other was as dark as Cassie.

The male was short, he had shoulder length hair and dark eyes, I believe he was Hispanic. He very much reminded me of Marco. Especially the way he smiled and they way his dark eyes glittered.

The Raven started demorphing. It was a human female. This female, was also tall. She had short black hair and blue eyes; she looked at Guttani and sniggered. Guttani sniggered back.

"Hi there Salix." Guttani said then grinned.

Amigo cleared his throat. "Guys? This is Salix" he looked at Salix as he talked. Then shifted his gaze to the redhead and the black girl "That's Tanja and Dee." He then looked at the Hispanic boy and said "That's Michael."

Michael flashed a smile and said "Micha, that's what they call me."

"Emm, Guys?" he said addressing his group "These are the Animorphs. That's Cassie, Marco, Rachel, Tobias, Jake-their leader- and that's emm, " he turned around at me and said "Sorry I forgot your name."

Its Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill I said.

"You could call him Ax." Marco said.

"Its an Andalite!" Tanja said.

"Yeah not the only one." Muttered Alexander.

"What?" Rachel said confused.

"Where are the others?" Guttani snapped.

"What do you care Tany?" Micha said.

"There in dolphin morph, they should be arriving by now." Salix said.

Guttani sniggered at Micha and Salix grinned at Guttani. There seemed to be a bond between the two human females.

All of us turned and walked down the cliff towards the bank. Tobias flew overhead. We stood waiting and suddenly three humans erupted out of the water. They stood up, two were laughing the third had gone red n the face.

"Shut it!"

This seemed to cause the two humans to laugh more. The human which had spoken started to hop through the water and head towards the two laughing humans.

"You could have just waited longer Markus." Said one of the laughing humans

"You should have seen his face Lukas!" gasped Markus, still laughing.

"Yarr!" yelled the third human, the one that was being laughed at. He had pounced on Markus. All three had –in what I know recognized- a very heavy German accent.

The way they pronounced the words was strange. Their 'have' was 'af ' and their 'you' was 'yyyo' they seemed to stretch the y's. Their 'his' was 'isss' pronounced with an s rather than the z found when making the word 'is'. They talked the same way as Guttani.

"Yo! Alex!" Yelled Lukas "You missed the time of your life!"

"Leave him alone, all right?" Alexander said in annoyance.

"Why me?" Lukas said in what seemed like innocence, "I wouldn't dream of hurting Alex's pet."

Alexander snarled something harsh, at the same time Markus managed to heave Alexis off him.

PALLLLLLLOSHH.

Lukas and Alexis were now tangled. Both had fell in the water and Markus started laughing again.

"I'd give it to you," Markus said to Tanja, "That Alexis is such a joke!"

"Now, now, children, what a way to behave." Dee said mockingly.

"Alex, Alexis, what's the difference? Both are a joke." Salix said then turned around and gave Guttani a high five.

Let me explain. A high five is what humans do in an effort to express small triumph. They slap their hands together-of course you need two humans to do that, one human would raise their hand while the other jumps up and slaps it. That is a high five. I still don't know why it is called a five. Whether it is 'high' or 'low' the humans always refer to it as a five. I have never seen a ten in my life so I couldn't tell you how they do it.

A big human erupted out of the water. He was very large and tall. Very well built and muscular. He turned to the tangled humans and yanked them off each other. Still holding each one in each hand.

"Alright," This giant said, "Knock it off or I'll really knock it!"

"Wait! Stop!" shrieked Lukas, "I need my head for now, I know I don't use it much, but it has proven to be useful!"

"Useful?" wondered Guttani out loud, "For what? Growing hair?"

The gigantic human lumbered out of the water and dropped Alexis and Lukas on top of each other.

"Ops," He said in a dumb laid back voice. He turned to Salix and said, "I dropped them."

"I really appreciated that Andreas." Salix said in an off hand voice.

"What's wrong with the names?" Marco muttered "One too many A's if you ask me."

"That's your problem Marco, _no one asked you_." Rachel whispered back.

"Ax, Alexander, Alexis, Andreas." Marco continued muttering, ignoring Rachel.

"Where is Randolph?" Tanja demanded, her green eyes intense.

"Your _boyfriend,_ isn't dead yet, I just hope he is." Salix snickered.

"I've had enough of you!" Tanja cried out, "Is it hard for you and Gutani to just shut-UP??!!"

Amigo gave Guttani a stared her until Toby nudged him, when he did he burned a bright red and quickly looked away.

Prince Jake and the other Animorphs and I, stared at them in growing astonishment. It seemed that the only two things the group was interested in besides the war, was to either argue or make fun of each other.

PALLLLLOOOOOSHH! PALLLOOOOOOSH! PALLLLOOOOOSHHHH!

All of the humans jumped, startled as three dolphins jumped out of the water and splashed down.

These dolphins quickly morphed. And three human males appeared in front of us.

One was very skinny, he had a Hispanic, olive complexion and his face seemed to be frozen in a twisted leer. Another had the same body structure as Prince Jake. But this human had light brown hair and blue eyes. The last human was the most strangest I have seen. He had midnight-blue eyes a very pale complexion and a medium build. He had white hair; there was no shade of yellow in it, just white. This human looked at Guttani and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"That's Maximilian" Amigo introduced us to the Hispanic boy, "Better known as Max."

"And that's Julian." Amigo said looking at the human with white hair, their was a note of fear as he introduced the human, he seemed to be afraid of him. Amigo gulped then looked at the last human, finally relaxing.

"Where have you been Oh fearless leader?" Amigo said.

"Hi Randolph." Tanja smiled sweetly at him and Salix made a face then looked at Guttani but Guttani was too busy looking at Julian to notice what Salix was doing. Finally Salix turned round at us and slapped her head. Marco started laughing, I don't know why.

Amigo reintroduced us then left Randolph to take over. "So, you're Prince Jake" he said winking at him then looking at me. Prince Jake and I stared at him.

"Okkay." Prince Jake said "How did you know that's what Ax calls me?"

Randolph ignored the question and said "Animorphs, meet Degmar."

The name sounded somewhat familiar, and as I was pondering over the name. And thinking about it when I heard a soft splash. I did not looked up.

That's when the fourth dolphin appeared, the one I did not notice. It started demorphing and it stood there looking at me, I still did not notice its presence. I heard the Animorphs draw in a sharp gasp. That's when _I _looked up and was stunned stupid. That's why the name sounded familiar. For before me, standing on her delicate hooves was an Andaite Female. But that's only half of what stunned me. It was basically the way se was looking at me and then she called me. Yes me, she called _me _and for once an Andalite called me something other than Elfangor's little brother. She called me by my name.

Aximili? She wondered.

___________________________

Which part do you like better? _The Surprise_ or _The Germans_? The third part is called the _Unknown_, it'll come down soon. 


End file.
